Skulblaka
by Kitty Grelle
Summary: It is five year after the war, five years after Galbatorix's defeat. Everyone in Alagaesia is finally at peace. That is, until two Eldurnari and a Dragon egg is stolen. I own nothing but my original characters. Eragon and Arya are not an item. Give this story a shot yea?
1. Chapter 1

**Skulblaka: Prologue**

**A.N: Hello there! Thanks for reading and giving it a shot ne? X3 I'd Like to say that I am looking for a beta for this story and for anyone who knows a heep load on Eragon I would like to colaborate with them, if possible. I'd like atleast a review please? I like to know I'm entertaining someone or if I need to improve on something.** **I've posted this story on Ao3 as well. Anywaaaay, Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

_The halls were dark except for the small lanterns placed here and there. A shadow crept down them, feet barely making a sound. Eyes threatened to wander in awe at the cave the stranger walked into, but they fought it off. _'I must pay attention,' _they hissed to them self and continued on their way._

_After a series of twists and turns they stopped by a door. A quick peek around the corner made the stranger nearly squawk in surprise and fear. A dragon, large and sapphire blue, lay curled up on the ground, wing in some sort of tent. Carefully and with barely a breath the shadow crept past the doorway and continued on._

_They then came to a larger door, and after some doubtful glances and eager fidgeting they pushed through it. It didn't make a sound. The person was instantly assaulted mentally, yet it was gentle, curious and observant._

_Judging._

_The person stayed still, closing their eyes and slowly their rapidly quickening breath. If their dream was correct... A tug pulled them, harshly, at their core. Like a moth to a flame they followed it, walking into a chamber full of dragon eggs. The eggs came in many different colors, from red to green, from bright to dull._

_This person, however, was drawn to one single egg._

_It was a black egg, and when the lighting hit it the thing shined red. The person opened their eyes, and they lit up in excitement as their gazes down in awe at their prize. With shivering hands they slowly picked it up, sliding their hands on the smooth surface of the dormant baby dragon's shell and revealing in the texture and warm thrum of it._

_And thrum it did, for as the stranger touched the egg the stone shaped object trembled. With a grin the stranger snuck a look at the other eggs before leaving, only to stop at the shelf of glowing stones. Two of them pulsed, beckoning the stranger. The person seemed confused at first and a little frightened, but after a while the stranger took the stones too. It glowed brighter then went dull, and with their three prizes in hand the strange snuck out again, sneaking pass the sleeping dragon and her rider._


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Ok here is chapter one! Again thanks to those who reviewed and gave it a chance! Updates will be random, but I promise they will be no longer than two weeks, unless something comes up. **

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_**"Dragon speaking"**_

_**'Dragon thoughts'**_

**I was confused with how to tell when a dragon, mainly Saphira, was speaking, so I decided they will be bold. ^^"**

**As said before, REVIEW! Tell me what I need to improve on, yada yada. Love you all! enjoy!**

**Skulblaka: Chapter one**

Eragon was horrified as he flew to the Empire where Queen Nasuada resided. He went over again and again what he would say to her, and Arya, princess and ambassador of the elves of Ellesméra. Everything he thought of seemed wrong. **_"Tell them the truth,"_** Saphira hissed angrily. Black smoke flew out of her nostrils and smacked her rider dead in the face.

"Saphira," he growled in annoyance. His mind was already in panic, and Saphira's angrily thoughts over their link weren't helping much. Then again how would you feel if you woke up in the morning to find not only a dragon egg but two Eldurnari, dragon hearts, missing as well? To make matters worse they didn't notice it until it was too late, way too late. Like, two years too late_. _'But how? No not how, why?' He thought helplessly, letting his head rest against one of his dragon's long and deadly ivory spikes. How was he supposed to teach other dragon riders if he couldn't keep out thieves, let alone sense them? How was he supposed to be a protector when the Eldurnari were working against him?

**_"We are here."_** Saphira punctuated her thoughts with a growl. She roared loudly in the air as they started to approach civilians, waving down at the ant sized people as he saw them wave up at him with his dragon vision. They went to the castle where the king and queen would reside and circled over it once, twice, thrice before diving and landing in a dragon ledge. Hopping off of Saphira, the Shadeslayer greeted the Queen of Alagaesia and friend with open arms and a tight smile.

"Eragon, it is so lovely to see you again after so many years." Nasuada greeted happily, acting as ever royal as she was. Eragon took a moment to look her over. A lovely lavender dress, white embroidery beads looped around the skirts and leading up to the corset part, where white flower designed covered with green vines. A pearl necklace adorned her neck, a large orchard jewel being the middle and main piece, and to match were the earrings they dangled low, complementing her long neck and bracelets to match. Finished off with lavender gloves and shoes the queen looked stunning, the color of her attire clashing alarmingly with her cocoa skin color.

**_"Attire for a queen,"_** Saphira hummed. Eragon chuckled and silently agreed with her.

"Aye, it is great to see you too, my queen," he greeted back in response, bowing at the waist and taking her hand, only to kiss the lavender clothed appendage. Nasuada smiled sweetly at him and Eragon took the moment to conclude that she has truly grown to be an amazing woman, even after five years of fighting Galbatorix she was still strong in mind body and soul and fair to her people. 'She makes a great Queen indeed.'

"Now now Eragon, though you have sworn fealty you can still call me Nasuada when we are alone." When Eragon released her hand she folded her fingers nearly in front of her. "Come, to my private guest rooms. King Orik is already there."

'Orik!' Eragon lit up like a Christmas tree. Orik had taking the thrown of the dwarves after the death of the previous king Hrothgar and the indecisive decision to pick the next successor. Him and his wife had settled fine and were also running their kingdom smoothly, Orik being fair and stern and his mate not using up precious money for jewelry. From what he remembered she was very good when it came to politics.

Nasuada told Saphira about a Dragon den she had built for her and Fírnen in case they visited and the location Eragon followed the queen to her private suite, nodding to guards and maids as he passed and accepting their graceful bow in return, along with the respectful hand gestures. It felt weird, being away from civilization for five years and returning to this, appraisals and royal treatment. It still rubbed him the wrong way since before all this he was just a common farmer boy, but being a Dragon Rider had its pros and cons; he just had to ride them out.

Guards flanked them as they walked, two in each side, and while he didn't mind the protection it still agitated him. It made him trail his eyes to the exposed skin on Nasuada's upper part of her left arm. A scar was there, lighter than her skin by a shade and two fingers wide. It made him angry as he remembered the assassination attempts on her life when she gained the chair as queen after her coronation, and he remembered that day clearly, the day when she received that scar. An arrow came crashing though one of the large windows, straight into her arm and into her ribs. She was rushed to a Healer, Arya and he close behind to help heal her in any way they could. The poison on the tip of the arrow was tricky to removed, but once it was as well as the arrow Nasuada had been fine. She only suffered a punctured lung, healed and closed by a healer only he and Arya trusted and had previously sworn oath to protect the queen. Had that arrow hit a bit higher it would've passed straight through her heart.

The people were found, oh yes they were, and upon giving the group of six proper trail Saphira and Arya's dragon Fírnen decided to make it brutal, both of them grabbing one of the men by each half and pulling back, ripping him in half. His companions watched in utter shock and fright as the two dragons gobbled their halves down and turned to them, lips pulled up in snarls and exposing their long sharp and bloody teeth. The men were then sent to the dungeons for life. Eragon briefly wondered if they were still alive. Knowing the guards they probably starved them, poor fellows.

A soothing tingle pulsed through his head, smoothing out his anger and making his suddenly tense shoulders relax. Saphira sent an amused zap through their bond, making Eragon crack up in a smile. Sometimes his dragon was just too much.

Eragon took his time looking around the castle as he walked, admiring the cream stoned walls and rosewood floor that was covered in warm, calming light green carpet. Nasuada had the place changed since the evil Dragon Rider's defeat, making the castle now seem friendlier and less threatening. On the walls were portraits, some of people he knew and didn't know. One, he realized, was of Ajihad, Nasuada's late father and the previous commander and leader of the Varden, a band of warriors and people alike who opposed the Empire when Galbatorix was in power. Eragon looked up to the man, however intimidating he seemed when they first met. He missed him, a pang of sadness going through him when he remembered the day the leader died. Urgals had ambushed them in the tunnel, killing him and many other Varden soldiers while kidnapping his half-brother, Murtagh. Saphira sent a mournful growl through his head. She too missed the leader.

"We are here," Nasuada announced, snapping Eragon out of his revere. She pushed open the large ebony wood double doors and walking inside. Eragon was instantly assaulted with light from the chandelier above, blinking once, twice, before taking in the surroundings. Brown carpet floor, a walk in wardrobe on the left side of the room and across from it a bathroom. A nightstand stood by her four poster bed, sage colored curtains drifting airily around it, just showing a peek of the king sized bed covered by large fluffy brown pillows and emerald green comforter. A body mirror was taking residence on a blank spot of the wall close to the wardrobe, showing him his own reflection. What he wore was simple, a dark blue tunic with a white shirt underneath and equal dark blue trousers and black boots. He hasn't really thought of anything really as he dressed up earlier that day, he was in a rush to get to the Empire as soon as possible.

"Eragon!" A voice boomed, and instantly a gleefully smile appeared on the Rider's face. Waddling over to him was Orik, wearing a wear fit for a king and enough jewels to make jump ropes with. The Dwarf clasped arms with his friend and brother, both squeezing and shaking vigorously as they reunited, then went for a hug. Eragon didn't mind it one bit that he had to bend down, he was just glad to see his friend again.

"It's been so long my brother! How have you been faring?"

"I've been faring well," Eragon answered with a smile. "Being a Dragon Master is hard work, even if you have only a handful of pupils."

"Ah yes, teaching the young dragon riders, I can imagine it being time consuming," the dwarven king nodding in understanding. Nasuada watches them both patiently with a light smile, and once the two were done they joined her as a small table for fruit and harmless wine. "So tell us Eragon, why have you called for such a private meeting at such a time?" Orik asked as he bit into a ripe melon. Eragon face him a worried smile.

"It is best to wait until everyone has arrived, my dear friend. I do not wish to tell this twice."

"What could possibly be so serious?" The Queen asked, furrowing her eyebrows together. A rumble was felt, followed by a dull roar. They only had to wait a minute for Arya to walk in. She wore a silk cream colored long sleeved top and pants to match, around her hips lay a brown belt labeled with amber gems. Comfortable low heeled brown boots covered her feet and a golden circlet her brow. Attached to the belt were her sword and her back her bow and quiver, dark hair hanging low and framing her face.

'Stunning.' Eragon thought dreamily. He still couldn't get the elven princess out of his mind even though their last departure was a sad one. He still had his hopes after all.

**_"Watch it Eragon, do not drool lest you embarrass yourself."_** Saphira teased.

Eragon scrunched up his face slightly and narrowed his eyes. 'Pay more attention to the dragon trying to win you over.' He retorted and heard her snort.

**_"He is still a hatchling in my eyes." _**

'He's five years old.'

**_"And I am seven. Hatchling." _**

Eragon sighed. Try as he might he couldn't get Saphira to take Fírnen for the life of him.

"Eragon!" The rider blinked and looked up. Arya was standing over him with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, arguing with Saphira." He replied with a shrug.

The elf gave him a small smile and took the available seat next to him. "I'm sorry for being so late, we had some problems back in Ellesméra" She reported with a sigh.

Nasuada fixed her a small look of surprise and said, "What happened?"

Arya gave her a sad frown. "One of our retired council members died three years ago, don't you remember her?"

"Ah, the elf that visited Tronjheim years ago, Merulae?"

"Yes her."

"Merulae?" Eragon asked in puzzlement. Arya gave him a tight smile.

"Yes, Eragon do you remember me telling you that elven children are rare?" Eragon nodded his head to her, eyebrows knitted together. "She was the elf who bore the most children in Ellesméra. She bore six of them."

Orik whistled. "Well, never knew elves had it in them, with their slim figure and all..."

"Anyway," Arya continued, cutting the dwarven king a warning glare. "One of her children ran away two and a half years ago and we are still searching for her. On top of that someone has been fighting our elven guards we've sent out to protect our trader. Every time we sent extra guards they've all come back the same, saying something about a figure cloaked in black. When asked for an identity they only say that the stranger can wield magic."

"Why search for so long?" Eragon question.

"Because she was supposed to take her mother's place." The elf simply answered. Eragon frowned at that. 'If that is so then why not get one of her siblings instead? Maybe that is the elven way.'

**_"Or maybe she is hiding something,"_** Saphira hissed in his head. Eragon mentally agreed. Maybe she was.

"Hmm, we should look out for this person then," Nasuada said seriously. "If they can take down your guards then they can do serious damage to my men."

"That is what Queen Islandanzi thought, which is why she sent me to warn you. It's a pure coincident Eragon summoned a meeting with us."

"A cloaked figure eh? You know I've been reported to about that. That may be the same person attacking our livestock." Orik added while frowning under his beard. "We get our livestock from the surface when we run low on them, but strangely they've been disappearing. People say that a person cloaked in black leads them away and that a large black shadow swoops down and take them into the night."

"A large black shadow?" Eragon asked again, brows furrowing deeper. Orik nodded his shaggy head.

"Yes a large black shadow, but where are my manners?" He clapped his hands together. "Forgive me for rambling, but isn't there something you wish to tell us, Eragon?"

Eragon grimaced and blinked his eyes. He has hoped to prolong it. "Yes." He leaned back in his seat, fidgeting with the ring on his finger; the one Brom had given him, and took a deep breath, steeling his nervousness. He could tell that the others were waiting on him and he knew prolonging the wait even further would make him chicken out.

**_"Easy Little One, they will not blame you."_**

'That's easy for you to say, you aren't telling them.'

Blue eyes looked into two pairs of brown and a pair of silky green ones. "I have been robbed."

"Been robbed Eragon? Someone stole your belongings? Come now, I'm sure you came to tell us something more important than this." Arya commented. Her eyes narrowed only slightly. "You have haven't you?"

"This isn't easy for me to say." Eragon grounded out and stood, starting to pace the room.

Nasuada gave him a worried look. "Eragon, just tell us."

"What am I supposed to say? That an egg and two Eldurnari have been stolen from us and it took two years for us to notice?"

"WHAT?!" The three shouted.

Eragon groaned. "See? Saying it that way makes everything seem worse doesn't it?"

"Eragon how did you go two years without knowing a dragon egg and two dragon hearts were missing?!" Arya scoffed. The Rider ran his hands through his blond hair in clear exasperation.

"It was the Eldurnari! They hid the fact from us until now!"

"Now why would they do that?" Nasuada demanded.

Eragon threw his hands up. "I don't know! I asked them and they only tell me it was necessary! For what reason I have no clue!"

"Do you think it was the person cloaked in black?" Arya asked suddenly, and Eragon could see the gears turning in that cute head of hers.

"Again, I have no idea. Most likely when they were taken we were asleep."

"And none of you noticed?"

**_"No,"_** Saphira's voice rung out in their heads. **_"Not even I noticed." _**

"Then the Eldurnari had something to do with it," Arya concluded. "Any dragon can hear when someone is sneaking past. Their senses more than quadruple our own and they would've easily smelled an intruder."

"Why would the Eldurnari let someone steal their own? Maybe they were under an influence?"

"Someone as powerful as Galbatorix has to do that, and last time we check there was only one of them." Orik uttered.

"I also have a theory that it may be Merulae's run away child." Arya muttered quietly. "It is all strange, how when she ran away things like this started happening. I may be wrong but it cannot be helped but to take a guess."

"She? A daughter?" Orik asked.

Arya nodded. "Her only one."

Nasuada sighed softly and closed her eyes. "So you think one of your own is causing this trouble? What of her siblings? They should know of her whereabouts."

"Not even they know."

**_"We could search for this elf,"_** Saphira suggested following the beating of wings. Looking out a window they could see her great blue eyes. **_"Give us a description and we shall seek her out."_**

"Well," the ambassador sat there in thought, "she looks as any of us elves do, high cheekbones, slanted eyes, slim figure as you so blandly put," she said, cutting the dwarf another look. He merely shrugged. "She has long black hair and eyes as green as the nature in Ellesméra. Her skin though is a rich brown color, a rarity in our kind."

"Dark skin," Eragon murmured to himself. He didn't remember seeing any dark skinned elves. Rather, he didn't think they existed. From the looks on the others' faces they didn't know either.

"I have seen many humans of that color, even a few dwarves, but never an elf." Saphira commented, voicing their thoughts. Arya smiled genuinely at the dragon's eye.

"Yes, Merulae was mated to a Varden male of that skin color. I myself have never thought of one birthing such a babe, but at last it has happened and I must say they are very beautiful and perfect, much like every other elven child."

"A dark elf with long black tresses and grass green eyes. How will we see her though if she stays cloaked in black?" Eragon queried a thoughtful look on his face. He had an idea, but never in his life had he thought of being a peeping tom.

"Catch her unawares, if you can." Arya answered with a hint of a smirk. Eragon smirked back.

'A challenge huh? Well I gladly accept.'

**_"Watch it Eragon, while trying to impress her you might end up embarrassing yourself."_** Saphira rumbled to him in amusement. He glanced at her and smiled.

'I can't make any promises.' he replied. The four inside heard her snort before her eye vanishes from view.

"Well, now that we know who the cloaked figure might be we will keep an eye out. Once she is capture she will be trailed accordingly, to your people of course," Nasuada announced with a meaningful look to the elven ambassador. "The crime of thieving is not taken lightly here; the crime of stealing dragons is even more looked down in."

"As it is in Ellesméra, though we cannot count it thievery yet. The Eldurnari must have a reason for letting her take them." Arya reasoned.

"Whatever the reason let it be found. We don't want a repeat of what we have just ended." Orik added eyes steely. All faces set to stone at the hidden message. It was clear; another Galbatorix could not be made.

"We will meet back here in two weeks' time, if that is acceptable with your teachings Master Eragon? By then I should have the results from Queen Islandanzi on what to do about this."

Eragon nodded to her quickly with a small smile. "It is thank you." He turned to the other two. "I should get going. Roran has no doubt found out of my arrival and I must run to meet him before he breaks down your doors."

"Go on and meet your cousin Eragon. Your family needs you." Nasuada ushered. "Do you need his location?"

"It is not necessary. I and Saphira will hunt him down." He assured with a smile.

"Well then I think that will be all. Thank you for the visit Ambassador Arya, Eragon Shadeslayer. Until we meet again." She gave him a bow and a twist of her hand, one the other two mimicked.

Orik simply nodded his head to them, still sitting in the chair. "I and the Queen here have different matters to discuss."

"Of course," Eragon mused and turned to follow Arya out. Fírnen and Saphira met them out on the Dragon ledge where they first arrived, the two waiting for their riders patiently.

**_"Had a fun chat?"_** Saphira asked. Eragon lightly tapped her nose affectionately.

"But of course, you were in it."

She hummed as he scratched a scale just behind her thorny jaw. _**"We will find this thief and maybe pry some answers out of the Eldurnari."**_She offered, Eragon nodding his head in response as he climbed up her leg to the saddle. Securing his legs in and giving an experimental tug he looked down at the guards and nodded.

'That we will, Saphira.'

"Until we meet again Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira Brightscales." Arya called out.

Saphira snapped her jaw at Fírnen who eagerly snapped his back. Green intelligent eyes stared into blue before the younger dragon took off in flight.

Eragon watched them for a moment, eyes glazed over in wonder. Saphira shook her body and in turn him, making him yell in surprise. "Saphira!" The blue dragon laughed before launching her and her rider into the sky. She circled over and roared, making the villagers below stop and cheer at them before the two started on the mission of finding Roran's house.


End file.
